


Famille de cinglés...

by malurette



Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Jossed, a bit of crack, i like the idea of a grownup Karin so very much, sliding scale of angst to fluff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de mini-fics & drabbles autour de la famille Kurosaki, entre sérieux, triste et complètement fumé.<br/>1ère vignette : Depuis ce tragique jour de pluie. 2ème : Isshin et Ryuuken, le temps passé. 3ème : Kon, Karin et Yuzu ; pour le futur ? 4ème : Ichigo et son père, VIsion d'horreur !! 5 et 6èmes : Isshin et ses filles, Passer du temps avec elle. 7 et 8èmes : Karin ne dira pas à sa famille si elle se trouve un amoureux (ni une amoureuse) <br/>9ème : Rukia, Une place dans cette famille. <br/>10ème : Isshin/Masaki, La mariée était en blanc. <br/>11ème : Isshin/Masaki, Berceau. <br/>12ème : Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Les fruits de leur amour. <br/>11ème : Isshin, La fin d'un monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. famille Kurosaki, pluie d'enfer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Onze ans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330257) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depuis ce jour de pluie où leur vie a changé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De la pluie au coin des yeux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kurosaki Masaki, Karin et Yuzu  
>  **Genre :** tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « pluie d’enfer » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (28 décembre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

*

17 juin. Il pleuvait à verse, ce jour-là. L’on dira que la pluie gênait la vision et de la victime et du conducteur, que le camion a dérapé sur l’asphalte mouillé. Personne ne saura si, au moment de sa mort, Kurosaki Masaki a pensé à son mari et aux deux petites filles qui l’attendaient à la maison, ou seulement à son fils qu’elle a protégé au prix de sa vie.

De cette soirée qui a vu leur vie basculer, Yuzu se souvient que leur grand frère était blessé – juste une éraflure, mais ça avait l’air de faire si mal ! Karin se souvient qu’il pleuvait, à verse, que ça assourdissait presque les mots que prononçait leur père, et ça avait mis de l’eau dans ses yeux aussi.

Elles n’ont pas compris tout de suite ce qu’il leur racontait. Maman revenait _toujours_ , quand elle quittait la maison pour aller chercher Ichigo !

De ce terrible 17 juin, Yuzu a appris à détester voir souffrir quiconque et à soigner de son mieux les blessures visibles et invisibles. Karin s’est mise à craindre inconsciemment la pluie, redoutant qu’elle lui enlève un jour encore quelqu’un de cher.  
L’une et l’autre, elles feront tout pour éviter que de la pluie ne se dépose de nouveau aux coins de leurs yeux, mais ça ne suffira jamais à faire cesser celle qui tombe encore dans leurs cœurs.


	2. Isshin & Ryuuken, du temps passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "En souvenir du temps passé... ben *heureusement* qu'il est passé, en fait !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il est toujours joli, le temps passé...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kurosaki Isshin, Ishida Ryūken  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite pour les personnages et Georges Brassens pour le titre ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Chase ne comprit pas pourquoi le jour de Noël, Wilson lui offrit une bure de moine, en ricanant dans le  plus pur style de House."  
> d’après Camille_Miko pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Plus pur style _house music_ absolument ringarde, le fond sonore de ce bar faisait pitié. Ça allait d’ailleurs de paire avec le décor minimal, pour ne pas dire miséreux. Que venait-il faire là, déjà ? se demandait Ryūken.

« Ça nous rappelle de vieux souvenirs, hein ? fit la voix beaucoup trop joyeuse d’Isshin.  
\- Quand nous étions des étudiants sans le sou forcés de faire des gardes à n’en plus finir et quand nos seuls moments de détente c’était un verre au bar en espérant impressionner les filles avec notre statut de presque-médecins… heureux que ça soit des _vieux_ souvenirs, maintenant. »


	3. Kon, Karin, Yuzu ; futures jeunes filles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onze ans et demi c'est jeune mais à cet âge on grandit vite ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Petites filles deviendront grandes...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kon, la famille Kurosaki  
>  **Genre :** Kon est un pervers  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Une princesse doit être  au top de l’actualité."  
> d’après So_Yuyu  
> pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- //Au top de l’actualité ce soir, retrouvez l’intrépide Kon en mission spéciale tenter d’élucider le mystère :  
"les filles de la famille Kurosaki, du haut de leurs onze ans et demi et derrière les dehors d’enfant idéale et de garçon manqué, sont-elles sur le point d’atteindre la puberté, ont-elles déjà commencé à basculer du côté de la féminité, ou pas encore..."//

\- Hey, Lion débile, qu’est-ce que tu fais avec le micro magique en plastique et les lunettes de soleil de mes sœurs ?  
\- T-tais-toi ! Je cherche à savoir si passer quelques _années_ chez vous en vaudra le coup !


	4. Ichigo et Isshin - Brain Bleach Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Ichigo surprend une vision d'horreur et où Isshin essaie de dédramatiser le problème.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Brain bleach needed_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kurosaki Isshin et Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** ~~terrifiant~~ crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Jean slim » d’après Dilly">  
> pour la case n°o3 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « la famille Kurosaki » (été ’10 ; 2ème)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 150

Isshin en jean serré... Isshin en jean serré !  
Ichigo n’en croit pas ses yeux et voudrait croire à un cauchemar. Son père enchaîne régulièrement les excentricités, mais là c’est le pompon !

« Mais c’est la classe, se défend Isshin, offusqué.  
\- Pas sur toi !  
\- Et pourquoi non ? Y’a pas d’âge pour être beau. Toi mon fils si tu en portais les filles – et peut-être même certains mecs -  
\- Ça va pas non !  
\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et si c’est le cas je saurai me montrer compréhensif, je t’assure – bref, se jetteraient sur toi.  
\- Raison de plus pour ne pas vouloir.  
\- Mais ne l’inquiète pas, juste parce que je veux mettre mon corps en valeur ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à l’offrir à n’importe qui. Ta maman reste la seule dans mon cœur ! »


	5. Isshin, Yuzu, Karin - Du temps spécial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est très important, d'accorder du temps et de l'attention comme ils en ont besoin à chacun de ses enfants !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du temps spécial  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kurosaki Isshin, Karin  & Yuzu  
>  **Genre :** gen familial tirant légèrement sur le crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il aurait mieux fait de rester avec son équipier, là au moins,  sa fille l’aurait regardé. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

…Bien sûr, l’on parle uniquement de Yuzu, à qui il est en train de consacrer sa nouvelle idée : le -temps-spécial-pour-Yuzu, où il s’occupe principalement d’elle. En l’occurrence, il l’accompagne à un spectacle de danse, en exhibant une cravate ornée de petites danseuses en tutu.

Et tant pis si son _autre_ fille le regarde bel et bien de travers. Karin aura son temps-spécial-pour-Karin le lendemain.


	6. Isshin, Yuzu, Karin - Toute son attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est du boulot, de s'occuper correctement de ses enfants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toute son attention  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kurosaki Isshin, Yuzu, Karin  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Si je le mets, tu me regarderas ? »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Tu me regarderas quand je monterai sur scène, hein ? demande petite Yuzu suppliante à son père.  
De son côté, Karin croise les bras et détourne le nez, dédaigneuse, dans une attitude blasée très en avance sur son jeune âge.

C’est la première kermesse scolaire depuis que Maman est partie et ça va être difficile de faire la fête sans son regard aimant. Isshin, si Masaki était encore vivante, aurait de toute façon posé sur ses fillettes un regard toujours fier et leur aurait adressé ses encouragements.  
Mais pour combler le vide laissé, il en fera deux… non : trois fois plus !


	7. Karin, Ichigo et des filles - Tue-l'amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Karin se mêle de la vie prive d'Ichigo, c'est qu'elle trouve qu'il bousille la sienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tue-l’amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kurosaki Karin -> des filles -> Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompts :** « Son frère s’arrangeait toujours pour tout gâcher. »  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
> \+ Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son frère s’arrangeait toujours pour tout gâcher, dès qu’il était question de filles, soupira Karin. L’imbécile…

Il prenait ses distances avec Tatsuki. Alors qu’elle était devenue tellement sexy !  
La jolie fille aux cheveux châtains et à la poitrine de poupée Barbie, dont il suffisait à n’importe qui de la croiser juste une fois à proximité d’Ichigo, pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour lui ? Non, le principal intéressé restait complètement aveugle.  
Cette Rukia avec qui il avait l’air marié ? Il prétendait qu’elle était comme une sœur.

Si encore il leur préférait un mec, ça s’expliquerait ? Mais non : même pas…


	8. Isshin, Ichigo, Karin(/Chad) - Ça ne les regarde pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’est un secret, d’abord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et ça ne les regarde pas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** famille Kurosaki, Karin/?  
>  **Genre :** familial agité  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Ça ne fait que vous empêcher d’avancer, de toute façon. »  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : quelques années dans le futur  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- De toute façon, beugle Karin avant de claquer derrière elle la porte de sa chambre, t’y connais RIEN !  
Ichigo hausse les épaules, indifférent. 

Papa l’a taquinée en lui demandant quand elle ramènerait un petit ami à la maison – qu’il lui défonce la tronche – maintenant que Yuzu en a un – à qui il n’a pas encore défoncé la tronche. Ichigo a suggéré que comme elle est encore moins féminine que Tatsuki, ça ne risquait pas. Papa a déclamé qu’elle pouvait ramener une petite amie, il avait l’esprit ouvert, et elle a pété un câble.

_Jamais_ elle ne leur parlera de Chad.


	9. Rukia & Kurosaki - Famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une famille bizarre mais accueillante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kuchiki Rukia et la famille d’Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et si la vengeance ne lui permettrait pas d’aller au paradis, au moins apaiserait-elle un moment sa vie terrestre. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sa vie terrestre, évidemment Rukia ne peut pas s’en souvenir. Elle est morte bébé. D’ailleurs, elle ne sait pas trop comment elle a fait pour s’en sortir dans cet état à Rukongai. Elle a dû avoir de la chance.

Quand on lui parle de vie terrestre, elle comprend les vacances forcées qu’elle a dû prendre après avoir donné ses pouvoirs à Ichigo, et puis plus tard la mission de soutien infiltré en préparation de la Guerre à venir.  
Malgré les circonstances, c’était une belle vie. Elle a toujours eu des amis à Soul Society, mais là, elle avait une famille.


	10. Isshin/Masaki - Nid d'amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le début d'une lignée jamais vue avant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nid d'amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shiba Isshin/Kurosaki Masaki, Kurosaki Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** drama/famille  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #47, « Eden » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les vies de Kurosaki Masaki et de Shiba Isshin ont été irrémédiablement chamboulées, mais maintenant qu’elles sont imbriquées l’une dans l’autre pour ne former plus qu’une, ils profitent de leur renaissance. L’un comme l’autre ont dû brutalement couper les ponts avec leurs familles, avec même leur ancien monde, et se réinventer une place dans un système inconnu qu’ils apprivoisent ensemble. Ils tissent en même temps leur histoire et se font un nid d’amour ensemble.   
Puis leur union porte son premier fruit. Personne ne sait ce que sera vraiment leur bébé, mais eux le considèrent comme leur petit dieu du bonheur.


	11. Isshin/Masaki - La mariée était en blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais était-ce un blanc de fête occidental, un blanc oriental de deuil, ou un blanc d'une autre tradition encore ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La mariée était en blanc (forcément)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurosaki Masaki/Isshin, le clan Kurosaki  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #20, « Voile » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Quincy  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La famille Kurosaki a accepté avec beaucoup de mauvaise grâce ce bon-à-rien, ce vagabond d’Isshin dans ses rangs et a presque pris comme une insulte qu’il prenne leur nom, mais si c’était ça ou voir Masaki perdre le sien… 

Le mariage a été célébré dans la hâte et le dénuement, à des années-lumières de ce dont Grand-Mère ou Masaki elle-même avaient pu rêver pour ce grand jour. Pas de coiffe traditionnelle, pas de capuchon, pas de voile occidental. Pas de robe de princesse, de tulle ou de mousseline.   
La mariée est quand même en blanc… et sa famille, en deuil.


	12. Isshin/Masaki et leurs enfants - Les fruits de leur amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fraise, cognassier ornemental et cédrat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les fruits de leur amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurosaki Masaki/Isshin, Ichigo, Karin & Yuzu  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #39, « Fruits » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Isshin et Masaki ont choisi le prénom d’Ichigo tout d’abord pour sa symbolique, sans penser à sa prononciation. Quand les jumelles sont nées, c’est devenu un jeu que de leur trouver à elles aussi de jolis prénoms avec une lecture positive… et un double sens si on ne se fiait qu’à leur prononciation. parce que ce sont à la fois de belles plantes, et les fruits de leur amour.   
Ichigo se montrera à la hauteur de son nom, Yuzu aussi ; seule Karin fait mentir leur projet mais, ah, qui peut vraiment prédire comment poussera une graine une fois plantée ?


	13. Isshin et sa famille - Fin du monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand tout ce qu'on a construit s'effondre autour de soi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fin de plusieurs mondes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shiba Isshin(/Kurosaki Masaki), mention de Kurosaki Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #81, « Effondrement » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Isshin, autrefois du Clan Shiba, a l’habitude des catastrophes. Plusieurs fois, le monde qu’il connaissait s’est écroulé autour de lui. Il a perdu statut et pouvoirs, la possibilité de revoir son frère et sa Division, mais il a fait face pour cette fille qui lui faisait confiance.   
Puis il a perdu sa femme et ça a été pire encore, de rester debout et fort pour leurs trois enfants qui avaient d’autant plus besoin qu’il soit solide.   
Maintenant c’est au tour de son fils d’être rattrapé par des histoires qui le dépassent. Et il ne peut plus l’aider… son impuissance l’écrase.


End file.
